Komojin
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: Gaara's progeny is revealed. After years the only man that his mother loved is uncovered. Will the truth of this tragic love story eclipse his own chance for love and make him turn his back on it forever or will he find it in white eyes of a Hyuuga?
1. Chapter 1

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…

Temari crossed the sands like she had on many nights after Gaara would fall into his deep sleep. The 18 year old would often sit on the sand after walking for quite a bit and just stare at the starless sky and think to when her mother was alive and would smile about happier days spent with her brother and uncle in the shade.

On this night however she was not to do what she usually did, however she went in search of something much more different. She covered her nose and mouth as the smell of sake clung in the air, her ears filled with laughter and music. She dropped down and hid herself behind a hill of sand and looked over to see Tanuki much like Shukaku, in their human forms, laughing and partying like she'd remembered in stories.

"Hey! Waka hand over that sake ya bastard! I aint yet done!" I boisterous voice that Temari noticed sounded a bit slurred. The Tanuki with orange fire like hair and round large belly whacked a much smaller Tanuki, whom she assumed was Waka, and took the sake.

"Aw Bing I was only tryin' ta…oh…"

Temari felt a bit afraid as the smaller Tanuki had looked in her direction. She hid quickly.

_'Oh shit…what the hell? Did he see me?'_ She thought. The Tanuki she was curious of seeing made her quite nervous, even if they have rings around their eyes like her brother, which was why she wanted to see them as she was curious, and though they were having a good time that didn't mean she was safe. If Bing or Waka decided to have fun with killing her then she'd not escape.

"What is it Waka?"

Waka lifted a non existent brow before turning back to the small camp where the other Tanuki laughed.

"Not a damn thing…I was just thinking that Hoshi might wanna party."

Temari's eyes opened wide, in relief that she hadn't been discovered but also because that name.

_'Hoshi?'_

Suddenly a vision of her mother and a man came to her mind. A man with black rimmed eyes and hair as red as blood, his eyes that shined like stars against the black of his eyes where the sclera should have been white.

_'He's alive?'_ She thought. _'How is it possible that he lived…I saw it…I was there!'_

She was brought from her musings however by Bing lifting her up by the back of her kimono.

"Well looky what we got ourselves here…a human girl."

"Let me down!" She screamed. "Please!"

Bing smirked.

"Aw was jus' havin' fun filly, don't gotta get all wound up." He dropped her. She sprung to her feet and held out her fan.

"Don't come near me." She said though hard to make it sound laugh through the cloth covering most of her face.

"Girl I aint here ta harm ya…ya sittin' here watchin us so I assumed ya wanted a drink…" Bing said with a kind smile. Waka and other Tanuki appeared behind him.

"What?"

He made a boisterous laugh.

"Ya think I was gonna kill ya huh? Oh hell little lady I aint gonna ruin the mood of the party with blood." He patted her back making her relax. "'Side Hoshi'd kill us for it…damn when one goes and kills a horde of people then we all get a bad name ya know?"

She lifted a brow.

"Hoshi? I think I know him."

Waka, whom was relatively quiet, smirked.

"Yeah well Hoshi's been 'round humans a lot…ya know what though I hear he even got a human son!"

Bing hit the smaller Tanuki again making the others laugh.

"That's just a rumor…" He looked back at Temari. "So filly how 'bout it, hm? A few drinks some dancin' and maybe ya can, I dunno, tell me how ya know Hoshi."

She nodded.

"Sure…but first can I see him?"

Bing nodded.

"I guess…he's a bit snappy right now but c'mon." He took her tiny hand in his, in a way a father would his child, and lead her to a small tent. She observed the other Tanuki, whom were well passed drunk and dancing like fools.

_'How odd.'_

He pulled back the opening of the tent.

"Yo Hoshi, there's a girl ta see ya."

There was no reply but a growl. She was considering leaving but looking up at the blue eyes Tanuki she shrugged it off. He was kind and might protect her.

"Filly, what's yer name?"

"Temari."

Bing nodded.

"He names Temari."

Instead of a growl there was a slight pause until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"…send her in…alone."

She shot a fearful look at Bing but the giant Tanuki smiled and shoved her in.

"Dun worry he's a nice one sometimes…I'll wait here for ya."

She was surprised by the darkness but when candle light flickered on the noticed that the tiny ten was a cover for large stairs leading down into the sand. She gulped and walked forward slowly not wanting to trip.

_'I'm a real idiot…dumber then Kankuro even!' _

She reached the bottom and was amazed at what she saw.

"A city…under the sand?"

"That's right…"

She turned slowly, her eyes widened. In front of her stood a replica of her brother only with golden star like eyes she'd thought she'd never see again.

"It's been a long time Temari."

-

Gaara was worried, more then usual which was never often but, he was worried. Temari was never one to sleep in so when he kindly, more like banged, on the door and then shoved it opened, sweetly I may add though he wasn't sweet, he was surprised not to find her in her bed.

After talking, more like torturing, the most likely suspect: Her ex boyfriend Mizuki, the leaf shinobi Shikamaru, he'd yet to find her.

"She probably just out for a walk."

This had earned Kankuro to have a tiny argument, if you called being bitch slapped with sand and argument.

"What the Hell…" He said very uncharacteristically as he sighed and leaned back in his chair at the breakfast table. He was hungry but refused to eat until his sister returned home. _'At this rate I'll whither and die away…oh what a cruel fate…'_ he thought very overdramatically for his taste.

"I'm home."

Immediately she was met with the sight of a fuming Kankuro and readable Gaara.

"where have you been?"

She walked past them.

"I was with Shikamaru."

"Wrong! Try again…I "spoke" with him this morning."

"Uh? Mizuki?"

Gaara held the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Denied."

She bit her lip in frustration.

_'I can tell him where I was or I can lie and hope he doesn't figure it out…'_ She thought hard. _'Lie.'_

I was at the doctors."

He crossed his arms across his chest.

"For what pray tell?"

She smirked.

"I was being checked by my gynecologist."

If Gaara could have turned any redder she'd have laughed. He shook his head, turned on his heels and walked up the stairs.

"Too much information."

She smiled.

"Well you were just so **CURIOUS**! Hey! Next time I get my **PERIOD** would you like to walk with me to the store to buy **TAMPONS** since you need to know where I am at all times?"

He threw a shoe at her from up stairs and she heard the door slam.  
"Gets him every time."

She didn't want to tell him where she was. He'd be angry…furious that she risked her life over curiosity…also she didn't want to tell him the truth…that his father…his **REAL** father was alive after all.

**Sera: YOU LIKE IT? DON'T LIKE IT? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! OH…Hoshi means Star thus his name… Komojin means 'red-haired people'…I was debating to write this or not seeing as I promised Part 2 of two finished stories…which I am currently debating on where to take them…but I hope you like this! Review and I'll continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…

Hoshi sat on the floor of his room. He didn't know what to think anymore as thoughts of the woman he had dearly loved, her child, those beguiling eyes.

"Yo Hoshi, ya ok?"

Hoshi's golden shimmering eyes locked onto the form of Bing's wide girth before reaching the Tanuki's calm kind face.

"Fine."

Bing pulled a bit on his orange beard before letting himself into Hoshi's small room. He stood in front of the window and looked out at the artificially lit underground city. The people, or tanuki moving with the hustle and bustle of any surface city yet completely different.

"That filly, what was her deal?"

"She was the daughter of Karura."

Bing's eyes widened.

"No kiddin'? Hot damn I knew she was familiar!"

Hoshi mumbled.

"Yes."

"She's a grown one aint she, jus' like her ma too. So pretty!"

Hoshi nodded.

"Yes."

Bing looked back at his stoic friend sitting on the floor. He rolled his black rimmed eyes.

"Well ya aint sposse' ta act like it's a bad thing ta see her. She's your lady's kid…I bet this way you can finally get over all that nonsense that happened all those years ago…Hell ya can probably ask 'bout yer boy."

Hoshi's star like eyes widened.

"My son."

"Yeah yer boy. I bet he looks like ya."

Hoshi smiled sadly.

"That's what Temari says…only his eyes are green."

"I see I see…So so ya planin' on seein' yer kid ne time soon?"

Hoshi nodded.

"I guess I ought to now huh? Ya know he's Kazekage now?"

"No shit."

Hoshi nodded, his past depression forgotten at the thought of finally meeting his only son.

**Sera: YOU LIKE IT? DON'T LIKE IT? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! I only continue if I get reviews so please review! OH! And Karura is Gaara's mother's name. It took forever to find! Ne-wayz review and I'll continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…Sorry for the long wait…I just figured no one really liked it but ya know what? I'm goin' on with it. So here it is.

Temari sat beside her bed on the floor staring at the yellow folded paper in her hands. She'd read it many times since her mothers death.

It was the final letter that Hoshi had written to her mother. She sighed.

How different it would have been had her father let her mother go.

_'Karura you were always searching for the perfect answer to it all. Afterall we lived and loved in secret and for a while we were happy weren't we? I wonder that if after this you will be happy, now that I let you go. I've always…always loved you very deeply. I do this for you and your children, for the child that grows within you. I am going to do what you begged me not to, I'm sorry. I am not doing this to die, but to live, in those brief moments as a man that loves you enough to die.'_

Her eyes softened.

"How had mother felt…after giving birth to Gaara and reading this letter." She shut her eyes. "She could have lived if she rested instead of taking that blow for Hoshi, if father hadn't killed her."

It was all an accident, yes but…

She closed the letter, unable to read anymore as her mothers pain filled her heart. What a sad story, what a sad, sad story she had witnessed all to young.

-

"Ya know sis," Kankuro said after placing the letter back into it's hiding place in it's box in his room with all the rest. "I was real worried about you after mom and dad's funeral…you seem so distant no a days."

"I saw Hoshi."

His eyes widened before softening in a way that only her mothers had ever done when something wrong had been done.

"He's alive?"

"Yes." She looked at the wooden floors. "He's living with the Tanuki in the desert."

"You ok?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…it's just that Gaara…"

"He isn't ready to know. Not yet anyway."

"I know."

**Sera: Like…don't? Well review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…Sorry for the long wait…I just figured no one really liked it but ya know what? I'm goin' on with it. So here it is.

It seemed like a bright light pierced through his covered eyes, that were shielded by his now large hands. He stared on at the tree tops and lush green grass, moist from mornings dew.

He wondered whether they would remember him, truly.

"Are you coming little brother?"

He stared at Kankuro for a long moment, followed suit with him, before stopping just before reaching the large gates of Konoha.

"Will I be excepted, you think?"

Kankuro nodded.

"They're your friends right?"

Gaara smiled and nodded.

"I suppose so."

They continued on their way slowly.

Then in the distance they saw an image of a woman with sandy blond hair and dark navy eyes in the arms of…

"Who is that?"

Gaara was met with a man whom looked exactly like him only tanned with black sclera and golden pupils. His ears were long and pointed, elfin like with red hair framing his face in a messy array of spikes.

"Who are you?"

The man said nothing, only smiling brightly to reveal white teeth.

-

Gaara awoke to bright light in a bed he was not familiar with. He sat up, cotton sheets falling to his lap in a heap.

"Where am I?"

"In the Nara compound." Came a low voice from the other side of the room. Shikamaru stared at his guest before walking further into the room. "You've got quite a nasty bump on your head from last nights encounter."

"Encounter?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Apparently you had a little scuffle with some missing nin while on your way to Konoha. Kankuro practically dragged you here yelling about how you might be dead."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Gaara leaned back on the bed and sighed. He barely remembered last night, aside from giving Baki a stern look before leaving Suna for Konoha.

"This must be so very 'troublesome' for you, right, Nara?"

Shikamaru merely shrugged.

"Where is that idiot brother of mine?"

"He's at Hokage Tower, going over the incident of last night with the Hokage. Apparently he says they were not human." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "But then, Kankuro has always been an idiot, right Kazekage?"

Gaara nodded.

"I suppose so."

"Well, you might want some privacy then? When you come out, you'll be escorted by the Hyuuga's to the tower."

"Hyuuga?"

-

Hinata and Neji were standing just outside the Nara residence when Shikamaru and Gaara, accompanied by Temari, whom was already there, outside.

"Hello Kazekage."

Gaara nodded at Neji.

"Hello."

"G-good morning."

Gaara nodded at the blushing girl. He didn't even take a second glance at her as she asked him how his trip had went, after all, he didn't feel like going over the night previous scuffle that he had still yet to remember.

His mind went back to the dream.

'_Who was that man?'_


	5. Chapter 5

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…Sorry for the long wait…I just figured no one really liked it but ya know what? I'm goin' on with it. So here it is.

Hoshi stared at the figure that looked so much like himself, accompanied by his sibling and three people that he didn't know. His gold and black eyes staring at the boy before shutting with a sigh.

"So that's m'boy." He said, sliding down the wall which he had been hiding behind. "He looks normal enough…I wonder if Shukaku is still with him."

"Excuse me?"

His eyes opened slowly at the sound of the childs voice. His eyes looked up and meta girl with strange pig tails.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

He smiled.

"Course I am."

She poked her fingers together nervously.

"Are you here with Kazekage?"

"Nope." He sighed, resting a hand on one bended knee. He closed his eyes. "Why do ya ask, girly?"

The girl said nothing.

"I suppose that you'll be goin' to the Hokage with this information then?"

"I have to."

He didn't open his eyes.

"If I promised not to hurt this village in anyway, will you keep it secret? I'm only here to see m'boy…"

He opened one eye, staring at her.

"The names Hoshi, an' unless your dumb, you can tell I aint human."

The girl nodded.

"I'm Moegi."

"Moegi…nice name ya got there."

She blushed, poking her fingers again.

"You look like Kazekage."

He smirked.

"We'll aint that a compliment! He's a handsome boy, eh? By chance when ya spotted me, were ya lookin' to spy on the Kazekage?"

Her blush deepened.

"That's what I thought." He said laughing.

"Well you were **SPYING** too you **PERVERT**!"

This only made him laugh harder.

He'd just unintentionally made a new friend.

_'She's got good taste if she'd after m'boy.'_

Sera: Like it? Don't? Comment and I'll go on.


	6. Chapter 6

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…Sorry for the long wait…I just figured no one really liked it but ya know what? I'm goin' on with it. So here it is.

"Karura…" Hoshi said in his sleep for the tenth time. Moegi was having enough trouble taking care of the Tanuki Demon, the nights were proving to be the most difficult, however, as Hoshi tended to have nightmares.

"I'm so glad that Mama and Papa are on a mission." She said to herself as she scratched the back of the Tanuki Demon's ears, like a dog, and calmed him.

He'd been with her for several nights, keeping her company while she spied on Kazekage. He told her only once, after she had asked for his particular interesting the red headed boy.

_'He's the son of someone special.'_

-

Hinata had been in the company of Gaara and her cousin for several days.

Being Hinata, shy and at times introverted, those days did not go without blushing, incoherent sounds, and fainting-due to the fact that Gaara walked out of the bathroom, that she had knocked on, wearing nothing but a towel-she was dying for him to return to Suna and leave.

_'I love Naruto…I love Naruto…I **LOVE** Naruto…'_ This was a mantra she said a thousand times before falling asleep on the futon after being switched with Neji for guard duty.

It was all too much, being around the red heard was frightening yet exhilarating! He seemed to read her eyes and call her out on her blushing. He even spoke to her during lunch one day while he excused Neji as a favor to a certain blonde, allowing Neji to see Ino-who is said certain blonde.

She giggled at the memory of Gaara, with Hinata in tow, following a surprisingly oblivious Neji, to the flower shop.

"Why are you awake Hyuuga?" Gaara asked, stepping into the room.

"…um…_snore_…" She flipped on her side, shut her eyes and faked sleep. Of course she felt stupid, but what else was there. _'Stupid **STUPID** Hinata!'_

"Hmmm seems that Hinata is sleeping…what ever shall I _do_ to wake her?"

She squeaked when she was flipped on her back and Gaara was sitting on her stomach, holding her hands by the wrist over her head. He stared deeply with no trace of emotion.

"Don't pretend with me girl. I find it humorous- a bit- that you are under the impression that we are friends."

She didn't respond.

"I only know three emotions in my life, anger, sorrow and acceptance-though _that_ isn't classified as an emotion." He said, and it was then she noticed how dull and lifeless his eyes were. "I have hated, killed and changed to protect others whom don't deserve it."

"…Gaara…"

"I have only two friends-Uzumaki and Yamanaka…they know what I am and despite it, they wish to learn more about me with unabashed eyes filled with fright-like yours."

He paused.

"Even Neji's eyes hold that very same emotion and it makes my blood boil with anger and yet…" He leaned closer, his nose touching hers, eyes now closed. "I want to get close to you, I want to know you body and soul. What does it mean?"

Her eyes widened.

She let out the sigh she'd been holding in.

_'Just like I felt for Naruto.'_

"I think that's called love."

_Sera:…I'm disappointed with this chapter and sorry it's so short. It's just that I'm working on a whole bunch of other fics plus I'm never home and only have a tiny amount of time to work on this…thanks for the reviews and if I get a whole lot more-_**wishful thinking**_-I will so continue!_

_Isn't Moegi cute? She's going to be vital to the story, just you wait!_


	7. Chapter 7

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…Sorry for the long wait…I just figured no one really liked it but ya know what? I'm goin' on with it. So here it is.

_"I think that's called love."_ Is what Hinata wanted to say but unfortunately it was not to be as Temari walked into the room and promptly fainted.

Also, Gaara jumped off of Hinata like a bat outta hell as soon as he noticed the close proximity, I.E. how close his face was to hers and the fact that they were in a provocative and slight arousing (for him) position.

He sat on the wooden floor by the futon, looking away from her as she just lied there, shaking from fright at what he might have done and what she might have said, both being about the heat of the moment.

"Gaara…I"

"Don't say a word, just forget what I said and what just happened."

In a whirlwind of sand he was gone leaving the knocked out woman and shy girl behind.

_'What just happened?'_

-

"Damn." Hoshi whispered, having appeared a bit before Temari had come in. He rolled his black and gold eyes, obviously annoyed.

"Well, looks like Hinata Hyuuga doesn't like Kazekage." Meogi all but cheered.

"What do you mean? Her face was flushed with desire for 'im! She was all but askin' him to" He pulled out an Icha Icha book and flipped through the pages before finding a specific page then continuing. "-_take her with all his love as she gave herself wantonly without care_…or something along those lines I think."

Moegi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah whatever!"

He hugged his copy of Icha Icha.

"Ah Jiraiya always knows how to say things in his wonderful works of art!"

"Can we go now? Kazekage has gone and we are still here while you fondle that book."

Hoshi snapped back to reality.

"Oh right!"

-

They found Gaara perched on the roof of Naruto's building. He was staring at the cloudy sky, frowning at the absence of the moon.

"What was I thinking?" Gaara asked himself, imagining that he was alone…_believing_ that he was alone.

Hoshi and Moegi were quietly watching.

"She is merely a girl. I do _not_ have feelings for the Hyuuga. Why _would_ I?" He asked himself. "She is…she is…" He would have loved to had said that she was ugly, with her pale skin and white eyes, with her dark violet hair. "Damnit! Why does she have to be so beautiful?"

His eyes dropped.

"Why do I want to touch her? Why do I want to feel every part of her? Why do I want to be the one that makes her smile, like Naruto does?"

Hoshi's eyes softened as he realized one thing.

His son was totally and completely in love.

Sera: Comment and I will go on!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Komojin

Disclaimer: I own the plot nothing more…Sorry for the long wait…I just figured no one really liked it but ya know what? I'm goin' on with it. So here it is.

_"Mister? Mister are you ok?"_

_Hoshi's closed eyes opened as he raised his head to the sweet voice. He saw a girl, no older then seven years old, standing in front of him dressed in brown. Her sandy blonde hair in two pig tails bobbing awkwardly._

_He didn't answer._

_"Hello?" She asked coming closer, her eyes on his black and gold ones. "Mister, are you dehydrated or something? I've got water."_

_She lifted a canteen._

_"Sister! C'mon, lets go." A boy whom looked quite a bit like her, said. "Momma's gonna be real mad and Tora's waiting for you."_

_The girl looked at her brother for a moment, sighed, then handed the canteen to the Tanuki._

_"Here you go. I'll be back later with some food for you mister." _

_Hoshi stared._

_"I'm Karura by the way, this is my brother Yashomaru."_

_Hoshi nodded._

_"I'm Hoshi."_

_He lifted his hand and shook the girls tiny hand, awkwardly._

_That was the first in many meetings._

-

"That's how you met the love of your life? When she was seven?" Moegi asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "It's weird but _Sooooo_ romantic!"

"Yeah-but it didn't start out that way, ya know. At first she was this girl that used to visit me in the desert. Someone I would talk to, then as the years went by someone I felt deeply about in like a little sister way then one day love."

Moegi sighed deeply.

"Ah…what I feel for Kazekage already…"

He rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe how he feels for that Hinata girl."

"Not after a few days! So they spend basically every waking moment together? So he cant stop thinking about her…"

"Are you finished?"

She nodded.

"Uh-huh."

He sighed deeply, recalling all those years ago, then looking at the girl in front of him. She reminded him about the first time he met Temari, Karura' daughter.

Spunky yet completely bashful at the same time.

So unlike her mother yet so much the same.

"What are you doing here Hoshi?"

Moegi had hidden behind his leg, and Hoshi had stiffened. Turning his head slightly to the voice. His eyes landed on familiar dark eyes.

"Temari."

"Answer my question!"

"I came to see Gaara."

He lifted a blonde brow.

"Why?"

"You know why! I-I just wanted to see him, Temari, just once."

She crossed her arms across her chest, looking displeased.

"Now. After all this time?"

Moegi piped in her thoughts.

"What's really going on?"

"Moegi!"

Temari looked at the girl.

"He didn't tell you?"

The girl shook her head.

"No."

"Well then let me. Gaara is _his_ son."

_Sera: Why is Temari being so **MEAN**? **WHY**? Oh you'll see later. Comment and I shall go on. Serious!_


End file.
